Black Sheep
by Strawberry Raindrops
Summary: DISCONTINUED. AU. SasuNaru. Slight NaruSaku. Sasuke is the angel of hate and death and enjoys making humans suffer. But when he comes across a certain blond boy who's thoroughly happy with his life, he realizes that this boy isn't like his other victims..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto as much as I wish I do~!

**AN: *EDIT*** Okay so there was a bit of an error hereeee and so I edited it, hurrr. The error was that I said that Kakashi's teacher also died but then in the manga/anime, Kakashi's teacher is freaking Minato and Minato is Naruto's dad and... well for those of you who have been keeping up with the story, you know where this is going, right? (I don't want to spoil it for those who _just _came by the story.) So I decided to edit this chapter a bit. :)

Oh and I changed the format AND the title. Haaaa. D: D: I DO THAT A LOT WITH MAH STORIES, SORRY;;

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha smirked as he stared at the silver-haired, masked boy named Kakashi, who was currently visiting their graves again, and crying... _again._

_Mission accomplished, _Sasuke thought as he saw Kakashi trace his fingers over their names - his two best friends' names, and his parents' names... all the people whom he cared about, had _died. _People pitied him and sympathized him for he was merely a kid, only thirteen and yet, he already lost so many loved ones. But ever since their deaths, Kakashi had drawn away from other people and would only visit their graves every single day, staying there for endless hours. Sometimes, he would talk to the graves as if they could hear him, and sometimes, he would just sit and stare at their names for hours as if he was merely a statue.

Some people, er, or rather some _angels, _would say that Sasuke was a cold-hearted bastard who only enjoyed seeing other people suffer. They would say he was a sadist and he loved torturing poor people. What _kind _of torture, you say? Oh Sasuke used _all kinds _of torture. He would take away everything a person has - their money, loved ones, job, _life _and once and if he took away someone's life, he would damn that person to the deepest pits of Hell.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't allowed to just damn anyone to Hell - he had to have permission from the 'Man in Charge' but he still took pride and joy in doing so.

And okay, so maybe it was true - maybe Sasuke _was _a pretty cold-hearted bastard who enjoyed seeing pathetic people suffer, but he couldn't help it.

After all, he was the angel of hate and death.

Sasuke had always been successful at making people suicidal - it was one of his highest points and it was what Kakashi Hatake, the poor thirteen-year old boy, was feeling at the moment. Perhaps it was cruel of him to make such a young boy suffer, but Sasuke didn't feel any sympathy or pity.

Nope. He _never _felt sympathy or pity.

Never, ever, _ever._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Sheep  
**

by Strawberry Raindrops

Chapter One

**.**

**.**

**.**

_20 years later..._

"Bye, Mom and Dad!" Naruto called as he grinned widely at his parents before jumping out the door as he bolted down the sidewalk.

He smiled as he raced through the streets, weaving through people - and sometimes pushing people aside which only earned him scolds and shouts, but that was okay because today was going to be the best day of his life!

His grin only widened even more stupidly as he soon reached his academy building and he swiftly stepped inside.

He was instantly greeted by his best friends, Shikamaru and Kiba - Kiba started gabbing about Akamaru, his dog, as always as Shikamaru stayed quietly and muttered, "How troublesome.." every once in a while every time Kiba said something "troublesome" Akamaru did, in Shikamaru's words.

Naruto smiled and talked with his friends – he was a happy boy. There was not a single flaw in his life. He had the best parents in the world – not to mention that his father was the president of a highly successful company, and his mom was a famous doctor. He had the best friends in the world - Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sakura who were always there for him and made him laugh. Not to mention that he had a slight crush on Sakura who was a sweet and caring girl... er, except when she was angry.

But really, what was there to complain about his life? So what if he didn't make the best grades, and maybe never really got on his teachers' good sides all the time? He was still happy and content about his life. He loved his life and wouldn't trade it for anything. Even some spoiled and kids who should be happy, were never happy and all they wanted was more, more, and more! But Naruto wasn't like that. He thoroughly loved his life and saw his glass as half full every day.

But today, Naruto was exceptionally happy for today was his graduation day! The day he would finally leave high school and go to KLU, Konoha Leaf University, where he would major in business so that he could inherit his father's company and run it just as well as his father did.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru!" Sakura called as she rushed over to them.

"Tch, I see your girlfriend's here," Kiba muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes as he saw the blond's eyes sparkle and gleam at the sight of the rosette.

Naruto shot his best friend a scowl before turning back to smile at Sakura who finally reached them.

"Come on, it's almost time for our graduation! Can you not wait?!" she said excitedly.

"I can't wait at all, 'ttebayo!"

"I can wait forever," Shikamaru said monotonously as he yawned and as they rolled their eyes at him.

"Yeah, whatever, you lazy ass." Kiba smirked.

And as the four friends playfully bickered, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the happy blond boy from miles and miles above the ground as his eyes slowly flickered to his friends to the girl he loved and then turned to see his parents who were at home, happily getting ready to go to Naruto's graduation.

Sasuke smirked as he found his new victim.

Little did he know that his new victim wasn't as normal as he thought.

* * *

**AN: **Extremely short chapter. Sigh. I already have waaaayyy too much stories that I need to finish and yet, I wrote this. :| I'M SORRY. I couldn't help it. Plot bunnies are bugging meeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principal's office right away_."

All heads turned to him as he lifted his own in surprise, hearing his name.

A few kids ooh'ed thinking that he got in trouble _again _and on the last day of school too. Others shook their heads and rolled their eyes as if to say, "he'll never change." But honestly, Naruto wasn't sure _what _he did wrong this time. As far as he was concerned, the last prank he pulled on campus or trouble he caused was last week and he had already gotten in trouble for it and already cleaned the gum off under the desks as a punishment which was _not _a pretty sight.

"Can't believe you got in trouble on the _last day of school_," Ino scoffed after signing Naruto's yearbook.

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Honestly, I don't know _what _I did wrong."

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she said, "Well you better get going. You know how Tsunade-sama doesn't like to wait."

Naruto nodded as he weaved through the people in the classroom who had already forgotten the announcement and were chattering and signing each other's yearbooks.

He soon reached the office as he continued to search through his brain, trying to find out _what _he did wrong this time but for some reason, he really couldn't remember which was strange since as much of a short-term memory span he had, he _always _remembered every single prank he pulled or trouble he caused.

As soon as he entered the office, he was surprised to see Tsunade with Shizune there when usually, it was just Shizune outside with Tsunade inside in her office.

They both turned to him, their expressions filled with pity, sympathy, and hurt.

Naruto's eyes widened as he wondered what in the world could be wrong. He had never seen the two like this before. This had to be serious.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Tsunade shook her head grimly as she said, "I just got a call from the hospital... it seems as though your parents were justin a horrible car accident."

Naruto's eyes widened as his lips dried. He felt his heart hammering wildly against his chest and his palms getting sweaty as his vision blurred.

_Nononono... this can't be happening_!

"How severe?!" he demanded quickly. "Are they okay?! Are they alright?! Where are they?!"

"They're at the Konoha Hospital -"

And that was all he needed to hear as he bolted out the office and ran out of the school building, running, running, running.

He knew where the hospital was. It was nearby thankfully.

He could feel the panic rising as he pushed passed people, whizzing passed them, as he ran with all his might, trying to get there as fast as possible - trying to be there just in time.

As he entered the hospital, he could feel his mind spinning and he wanted to lie down and catch his breath but he had no time for that. He needed to find his parents right away. He needed to make sure that they were fine, that they were okay!

The blond quickly rushed over to the front counter.

"I-I'm looking for my parents!" he exclaimed in a rush. "Minato and Kushina Namikaze."

"Just a second, sir," the nurse mumbled before turning to the computer to type in their names. She then turned back to him and said, "They're currently in emergency surgery room number two on the third floor-"

And with that, Naruto left before she could even finish her sentence as he sprinted to the third floor, his legs feeling more and more like jell-o by the second.

_They have to be alright. They HAVE to be, _Naruto thought as he soon reached the third floor and rushed over to the emergency surgery room and stopped right in front of it.

He stood there, catching his breath, his mind still racing. And from all the worry, panic, and running, he collapsed onto his knees and continued to pant heavily, gulping in the air greedily.

It was funny how just a few minutes ago, he was having the time of his life, laughing with his friends and signing yearbooks and everything was such a blast until in a flash of a second, his whole world seemed to be turning upside down. In just a _single _second.

Naruto swallowed as he closed his eyes tightly and remembered Tsunade's words.

"_I just got a call from the hospital... it seems as though your parents were justin a horrible car accident." _

_Horrible. Just how _**_horrible _**_was the accident? _he wanted to know._ I don't know WHAT I'll do if Mom and Dad...  
_

_No, don't think that way, Naruto! _he quickly scolded myself. _They'll be alright. You know how strong Mom and Dad are. They'll be FINE. Nothing will happen to them... nothing, nothing at all._

And so as Naruto waited for hours, for the surgery to end so that he could get the results of his parents, his friends soon arrived, surprising him.

His eyes widened at the sight of his worried friends in front of him. They all looked so worried, panicky, and nervous - just like him. They cared so much about him.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the sight of his friends - Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and even Ino came! Probably because Shikamaru and Sakura, her best friends, dragged her here too. And well, he _was _still pretty close to her too.

He stood up from the hard floor and embraced them all in a hug as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Everything will be fine, Naruto," Sakura murmured. "Your parents will be alright. They'll make it, I know it."

He nodded and soon, tears seemed to fill his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, trying not to seem like such a wuss in front of his friends even though he knew they wouldn't mind him crying. But he didn't need to cry now! His parents were probably fine. There was no need to cry.

They soon pulled away as they waited with him in complete silence.

"Here," Shikamaru suddenly said as he handed him a graduation hat and a diploma. "I know it isn't the best timing, but whatever. We tried to come here sooner, but Tsunade-sama wouldn't let us. Said we needed our diplomas first if we even _thought _about leaving the school building."

Naruto took the hat and diploma as he slowly opened it and traced his fingers over his name which was written in neat cursive writing.

He sighed as he closed it and leaned his head against the wall. Right now, the diploma didn't seem to mean anything to him. Right now, all he wanted was for his parents to be alright.

Suddenly, the doors to the surgery room opened, causing them all to jump up and crowd around the doctor who stepped out.

The doctor pulled his surgical mask down to his neck with a grim expression on his face that only made Naruto's heart drop and a lump form in his throat.

"Doc..doctor, please... please tell me that... they're alright, right?!" he demanded, his voice hoarse and his heart hammering heavily against his chest as he awaited for the doctor's response.

The doctor didn't say anything for a moment, staring at the floor before slowly turning to the blond as he said quietly, almost inaudibly but they all heard him alright, "I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes widened as his whole body began to shake. He had _never _felt _so damn scared _in his whole life.

He shouted, "Wha-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SORRY?! _DON'T - DON'T TELL ME--_"

"Naruto.." Shikamaru suddenly said, silencing him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. The blond slowly turned to him, his eyes blurred with tears as he gazed at his best friend who gave him a sympathetic stare.

Instantly, Naruto's legs gave way as he collapsed to the floor, his whole body shaking more than ever.

He felt his vision blurring and he couldn't seem to hear properly - everything seemed to be spinning and going in slow motion at the same time. His mind was whizzing around and he heard a few shouts, "Naruto!" "Naruto, are you alright?!" But for some reason, he couldn't reply. His senses seemed to have dulled as he buried his face into his hands and sobbed - sobbed more than he _ever _had in his life. The tears just seemed to pour out and never seemed to stop. His heart seemed to be breaking so terribly. He wondered if the doctor could fix it. Fix his breaking heart, fix his sorrow, fix his whole _life _'cause his life just seemed meaningless at that moment.

Flashes of memories he had with his parents seemed to just run through his mind - from when he was a toddler to now. _When was the last time he told them he loved them_? He wasn't so sure. Why didn't he just stay back at home and talked with his parents at least for a few more minutes before bolting out the door like he did in the morning?! Why didn't he just agree to get in the car with him to go to the graduation together then maybe he could've died along with them or even prevented the accident! Maybe, maybe, _maybe._

_Why? Why? WHY?_

"What if's" ran through his mind as he thought. _What if I told them I loved them one last time? What if I told them to COME with me, walk with me to school together? What if I got in the car with them? Maybe I could've prevented the accident - maybe I could have died along with them. Dying along with them sounds better. I'd rather die. I just want more than anything to DIE right now_!!

He sobbed and sobbed - cried so damn much. He was never a crier and never too emotional. He only cried once in a blue moon and he never, _ever _sobbed. But this time was different. His parents died. His parents whom he loved so damn much _died. _He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't seem to register it into his mind fully.

_How could this happen to **me**_?

It seemed to be a thought that ran through everyone's mind at least a few times in everyone's lifetime - a line that could be used lightly when a child failed his or her test, or in a deeper, much more difficult case like Naruto's whose parents just died. That sentence never really seemed to run though Naruto's mind though for he was always content with his life - always happy. But now, that sentence was the only thing running through his mind as he wondered what the _hell _he did wrong to deserve something like _this._

_It isn't about who deserves to be like this, _a small voice in the back of his mind whispered.

He soon felt arms wrapping around him and he cried onto whoever's shoulder he or she had lent to him.

And suddenly, the supposedly best day of his life became the worst day of his life.

Or so he _thought _it would be the worst day of his life. He didn't know that his life would only get worse from then on.

_No one _knew that is, except for a certain angel watching the scene with a smirk.

_Tch, that was easier than I thought, _Sasuke thought as he gazed at the blond boy crying. _He's already at the suicidal stage. I'm getting better at this by the year. _

But just because he was already at the suicidal stage, that didn't mean that Sasuke was going to leave the poor boy be. _Oh no. _Sasuke had _more _ideas he had in mind to torture the poor boy. Sasuke never finished with a single death - er, or in this case, two deaths in a single case. Sasuke always went _beyond_ the extent - to the extent where the victim would go crazy, _nuts, lose his or her mind. _Literally. To the extent where his victim would be driven to the mental hospital. To the extent where his victim was so traumatized that he or she would not only lose his or her mind but also one of his or her senses - maybe he or she would go blind, mute, or deaf. It was always different.

The raven-haired angel yawned as he continued to watch the scene of the boy crying on the pink-haired girl's shoulder.

His eyes flickered over to the rosette and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

_You're next, pinky._

* * *

**You: **Wtf. You said that 'Naruto would be different from other people or something to Sasuke.' NARUTO IS NOT DIFFERENT.  
**Me: **DUDE. Be patient. You'll see what the crap I'm talking about later, MMKAY? Btw, reviews make me happy and motivate meeee. (Sometimes. XD) Oh and I'm sorry it's so rushed and short. :(


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AND REAAAD THE FIRST A/N THERE, OK? _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**

The last rays of the sun streamed from the horizon as the skies were painted and mixed with hues of purple, orange, blue and pink. From his window he could see the buildings continuing to stand tall and diligent and the people and cars racing across, unknowing of his sorrow of the deaths. The birds continued to flutter about into the sky, racing through the air and everything seemed normal and perfect – in the outside world, that is.

Sometimes he thought selfishly and naively, _how can they just go on like that? Don't they know that my parents just died? _But then he knew that they didn't even _know _him and he would smile bitterly at the foolish thought.

Everything seemed nothing to him now and the things that were once important – his guitar, his friends, school, _graduation – _all seemed meaningless and distant now since his top priority, his _family, _was gone. He was an orphan and the thought still couldn't fully access his mind. He was _still _waiting to be waken up from this nightmare.

_The last day of school. _It seemed like that day was centuries ago when it was only a few days ago. It was a distant memory now and the entirety of that day was a blur. He remembered how his mother was scolding him for always being such a slob when she entered his room that morning and him getting annoyed for she always said that every single morning but now, he would do _anything _to hear her scolding and lectures. He would do anything to just see her scowl – just to see her _there _and very much so alive as well as his father.

He sighed at the wishful thinking and hugged his knees closer to himself. The house felt too cold and empty and quiet without his parents around anymore. Around this time of day, his mother would be fixing dinner and he and his father would've been out playing some basketball perhaps as a sort of celebration for summer vacation and graduation. But now, he couldn't smell the aroma of food being cooked or his father calling him to hurry up and get dressed for they were going to shoot some hoops. Now, the house that once felt so warm seemed to haunt him as he sat in the eerie silence.

_Maybe I should just kill myself, _he thought. And it wasn't the first time he thought of it either. It had ran through his mind several times, getting more and more frequent as the slow days droned on tonelessly. He would find himself staring at a kitchen knife in his hand for far too long, but then, closing his eyes, he'd quickly put it back into the drawer and close it. Other times he'd find himself at a pharmacy store, staring at pills, wondering if he should overdose himself but then he'd feel the long and hard stare of the clerk and would quickly leave.

The doorbell rang suddenly, snapping the blond out of his thoughts as he took one last long stare out the window before sighing and climbing out of bed as he slowly made his way through the strangely empty house and opened the door. He thought that it was probably his friends coming to comfort and share their sorrows with him once more for the past few days, they had been visiting frequently. Kiba and Shikamaru would try and take him out and cheer him up but it never worked. Sakura and Hinata and sometimes even Ino came to comfort and hold on with him but their comforting words and efforts never worked much either. But he appreciated their efforts for every night, they would all stream into his house to make him feel not so alone too much and he appreciated his friends so much and he felt really lucky to have such great friends. He just wished that he could appreciate their efforts to the full extent.

So he was thoroughly surprised to see _Kakashi _standing there, with a grim expression on his face as he looked down at the blond boy – well, hardly looked down now for he had grown much and was almost as tall as him now.

Kakashi was Naruto's homeroom teacher. They didn't have a strong bond – just a normal student and teacher bond like any other so it was obviously odd for Naruto to see his teacher standing before him at the doorway. They were never _this _close. All Naruto knew about his teacher was that he was always late for class and read his porn book when his students were doing their assignments.

"Ka–Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto stammered, his cerulean eyes widening slightly in confusion and surprise at his teacher.

"Hello Naruto," he said quietly. "Do you think I can come in for a bit?"

A moment of pause passed by before the blond quickly nodded and opened the door a little wider as he stepped back and let his teacher inside the house.

"Uhh, not trying to sound rude here, but really, what are you doing here for?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head while he followed his teacher into the living room.

Kakashi sat down on the couch and smiled, a little bitterly, at his student. "Since when are you _not _rude, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't reply as he looked away in slight embarrassment.

Kakashi looked down. "Naruto.. I came here to talk to you.. about your parents."

The blond shut his eyes. He didn't need this right now. He didn't need his teacher's pity, sympathy. He just wanted to be alone and –

"I know that you probably want to be alone right now," he continued as if to read his mind, "but I must speak of this to you because I can relate to what you're going through and I need to tell you this before you do anything stupid and reckless since I know that you're fully capable of doing so."

Naruto paused before looking back at his teacher.

"I'm not the type who would open up so easily.. in fact, I have never told the entire story of my past to _anyone _before but after finding out about your parents, I feel the need to tell you this to save you.. to help you." He took this moment to pause before sighing a little.

"My mother passed away when I was born and my father and my two best friends died when I was still very young," Kakashi continued, his face grim. "My father committed suicide, one of my best friends, Obito, was crushed in his house during a horrible earthquake and my other best friend, Rin, committed suicide too, not being able to bear the burden of Obito's death.."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this. He had never known that his own teacher held so much burden. How _horrible _it would be to have everyone you loved _die _and be lost. His teacher had been through so much and yet during class, he was always smiling and grinning away. He wondered just how strong this man was.

"Their deaths crushed me and I was contemplating suicidal, myself, for I felt that there was nothing else I could live for. I was so close to overdosing myself with pills but I didn't – I _couldn't_ because I knew that that wouldn't be what Rin, Obito, and my parents would've wanted. I knew that suicidal wasn't the answer and Rin and my father were probably regretting the decision of suicide and I didn't want any regrets after death so instead of wallowing myself in self pity, after a few years, I began to _search _for something to live for. Even though I had to face more hardships and challenges, and even though I still have regrets over their lives and I still very much so wish that they were alive, I'm still okay for I live for teaching students like you. These bonds I have created with students like you are precious to me. Even though I don't know every single one of you too well, I know that I want to always be there for my students when they need me. I know that I'm not the best teacher a student or parent could ask for, but I still feel wanted and accepted and even a little _content _when being with you kids and teaching you. Of course, honestly, I still blame myself for their deaths. I still have regrets and I'm still depressed for their deaths have scarred me deeply but I'm still living for it is my fate and I felt the need to reach out to you and tell you this." He then smiled grimly at the blond boy.

"I don't want you to be like me and at the same time, I do. I know how much of wonderful people your parents were. They were good people and I could tell that the three of you were an immensely happy family. I also know that you love your parents very much so I'm telling you this because I know that suicide has probably crossed your mind several times after your parents' deaths. I'm telling you this because I know that suicide is not the answer – never the answer. Rin, my father... they were too weak to carry on their lives with the burdens they carried but I know that you're not a weak boy, Naruto. Your parents wouldn't have wanted you to commit suicide just because of their deaths. They would've wanted you to continue with your life and try your best to be happy. I know that that's hard and I know that happiness cannot be gained right away after a loved one's tragic death, but if you really do try, unlike me, I know that you can be happy. I don't want you to blame yourself for their deaths like I do and I don't want you to carry burdens of regrets."

"Ka...Kakashi-sensei..."

The silver-haired man then stood up and placed his hand on top of the boy's head. "I know that you're strong enough and wise enough to carry on your life and end up being happy, Naruto. I just came to remind you of that and I just came to tell you not to forget it."

Their eyes locked for a moment longer and as Naruto continued to stare into his teacher's eyes, he began to see the pain and the loss behind them. He began to see the lines of weariness as if he had gotten a thousand years older with the knowledge of a wise old man. He saw the gleams of depression and regret and sorrow and he began to understand his teacher a little better and suddenly, he felt a true connection with this man – a true bond that even he couldn't comprehend.

But before Naruto could even utter a word, the masked teacher turned his heel and left the house – leaving the blond boy in the empty home that was all too quiet for him.

**- & -**

_**One year later...**_

"I stayed up till five last night finishing this paper," Naruto grumbled as he took a swig of his coffee, trying to wake himself up. "Aghh, I think I'm going to fall asleep in class again!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "If you do, Gai-sensei is seriously going to throw an overly dramatic fit about how 'un-youthful' you are to be sleeping in his class and make you run a gazillion laps after class as if it's Phys Ed class."

"_That's _what I'm scared about," he grumbled as he quickly took another swig, making his companion chuckle.

Sakura continued to smile at the boy as she sipped her coffee. He had come a long way for the past year. She had heard from him that Kakashi had made a difference in his life and turned around his way of thinking. He said that what he said was simple yet very true and without him, he might have been dead by now. She wasn't exactly sure _what _he said but she was glad whatever he said because ever since then, he hadn't been talking about suicide like he had the few days after his parents passed away. He still prayed about them – _to _them, every single day. They weren't forgotten for they were etched into his heart forever but he had made an effort to make his parents happy even though they weren't physically-wise there with him. He knew that they would want him to continue with his life and try and be happy and that was what he was doing. He had decided to pursue his goal and major in business and economics to inherit his father's company which was currently being run by the vice. He knew that that would've been what his father wanted since that was what _he _wanted too and he wanted to make his parents proud and happy.

And now, the blond was definitely happy.

"Oh, I got to go," Sakura suddenly said as she stood up to leave. "I have class in like, five minutes! Crap. See you later!"

"Oh, wait! Let me go with you! I have to go soon too," Naruto said as he hastily stood up too and shoved his paper into his bag and threw the coffee cup into the bin as Sakura did the same.

The two of them rushed out of the cafe into the cold, chilled air that stung their cheeks red. Naruto zipped up his coat and Sakura wrapped her scarf around her tighter as they both quickly rushed over to the end of the sidewalk and waited for the signal to change to green to allow them to walk across.

Sakura pulled up the sleeve of her jacket and checked her watch as she groaned and then began to step into the road even though the light was still red but there were no cars in sight.

"I have to seriously go! Kurenai-sensei is going to skin me _alive _if I'm late for _another _one of her classes!" the rosette shouted over her shoulder at the blond and then before he could respond, she began to hurriedly run across the road.

What happened next was all too fast and was like a blur.

The scream, the loud crash, the fall, and the hammering of his heart against his chest as he saw all this – his eyes widened and he couldn't hear anything for a moment except for the hammering of his heart.

He felt his legs moving but he felt like he was walking in water as he ran across the road and pushed his way through the crowd of people that surrounded her – _her. _His whole body seemed to freeze as he saw her, lying there so helplessly, her eyes lidded and so much blood, so much crimson blood surrounded her body, slipping down her head and he felt faint and the only words that seemed to run across his mind were, _No..no..no.. not again.. not again..._

_

* * *

_**AN: **NOT ENOUGH SASUNARU. And _no _Sasuke in this chapter! Sorry! I know that there hasn't been any SasuNaru so far, but no worries, it'll come soonish, okay? You have to be patient though since I make the chapters short!

My God, I feel like all the chapters I wrote so far are so boring. :| I ASSURE YOU, GETS MOAR INTERESTING (especially when SasuNaru comes in viewww).


End file.
